Haha at Soushi: A Special Gift
by lady-jeala
Summary: Soushi's 21'st birthday... Nelsha has a crush... whot will she give him and how will the others react? ( Again, I really don't like Soushi so this is funny, to me atleast!)


Haha At Soushi: A Special Gift  
----------------------------------------  
  
Nelsha hummed happily to herself. In two days the man of her dreams would become 21. He would be of age. She had to get him the perfect gift.  
Whenever some one muttered his name or when he silently walked pass her room, her cheeks burned red, her eyes twinkled. He was tall... dark... handsome... caring... but also a womanizer. Nelsha learned to live with that, she had known Meis for too long.  
There was a faint knock on the door and Nelsha rose from her chair. She laid her graphic novel Meis had given her on her seat and went to answer the door. It creaked open slwol, as the hotel doors always did. Nelsha smiled up at her visitor.  
"Hello, Nelsha. The rest of us and I are going out for a walk, would you care to join us?" His low voice echoed through Nelsha's mind. She could feel her cheeks flush a bright shade of red.  
"No thank you, Soushi. Nelsha has a lot of thinking to do in only two days! You enjoy yourself. Soushi, please come back and tell Nelsha whot a great time you had?" nelsha replied, her head spinning.  
A small smile spread on Soushi's handsome face. He rested his hand on teh door knob.   
"Oh ok Nelsha. I will be sure to return the news. See you then." Soushi said, gently closing her door.  
Nelsha's eyes grew wide. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She now realized whot she would give Soushi. She ran to her dress box to make sure everything was alright.  
***  
The group gathered around the dining room table in the hotel lobby. Sodina and Kyleen were there with a cake and a gift from both of them. Nelsha held her beautifully wrapped gift tightly, nervous that Soushi might reject it.  
"I wanna eat the cake! Hey! Wyna! Wanna have a contest as to who can eat more?" Meis said, leading Wyna, Muza, and Souhi down the hotel stairs.  
"You bet, Meis!" Wyna said, a large smile plastered on her tanned face. All three of them also had gifts for their dear friend.  
Soushi smiled at Kyleen, Sodina and Nelsha and seated himself at the table. Muza, Meis, and Wyna placed their gifts on teh table and simultaniusly broke out into song, Meis heard above the rest.  
"Happy Birthday to you! Your cake's made of doo! You look like a woman... and you dress like one too!" Meis sang. They all laughed, evne though the version was somewhat rude. Nelsha blushed. He did have a good taste in... dresses.  
"Thank you Meis, But I assure you, I am no woman!" Soushi replied, chuckling. Everyone crouded around to see their presents being opened as Soushi reached for the first one. Muza's.  
Soushi, always calm and gentlye, slowly opened the gift, dropping the paper to the floor. The small box shined. The lid was slowly lifted away.  
Soushi's eyes widened to see a sword belt folded nicely in the tiny box. The belt was made of jet black silk and strings of gold were woven into it. Soushi bowed his head.  
"THank you, Muza," he prelied, eyes still wide. He loved sword belts. They were very expensive and very hard to find. "How did you manage to find such a beautiful item?"  
Muza folded his arms across his chest and laughed.  
"Are you really that blonde? Ah! Wyna! I didn't mean it like... OUCH! Ugh...well, they have this shop in Schutzren, you just have to know where to find it." Muza stated, rubbing his sore arm where Wyna had punched him mid-sentence.   
Soushi reached for the long box from Kyleen and Sodina. He removed the lid and smiled. It was a black metal sword sharpening katana sheath.  
"Thank you, Kyleen and Sodina! This will be very useful in our battles!" He said, once again bowing his head.  
"Now you have to open ours!" Meis said excitedly. Wyna pushed hers over first. It turned out to be a small book about his home town, Wano. It brought a tear to his eye as he learned taht Wyna saved it from the fire a few years ago.  
Soushi wiped the tear away furiously as Meis shoved the last gift into his hands. It was wrapped with tons of brown packaging paper and tied tightly with string.  
Suddenly, it was as if Soushi was a five year old boy once again. He ripped open the package as if it had burned him.   
Laying on the table was a beautiful Katana. The hilt was of pure, shiny gold. The blade was forged so magnificently. Soushi could feel the Elemental Spirits flowing from the katana, up his arms, down his spine and through out his whole body.  
Just like Meis, he thought, forging a wonderful sword.  
He looked up to the grinning Meis.  
"I do not know how to thank you. Meis, I have never held a sword as strong as this. Thank you." Soushi said, bowing formally.  
"Nelsha helped me, Soushi. If it wasn't for her spirit, I doubt your sword would be this strong." Meis said, pointing to the embarrassed Nelsha.  
"Nelsha needs no credit, Meis!" She replied. Soushi thanked her, none the less.  
Soon, after the mess was cleared up, everyone agreed to giving each Meis and Wyna one fourth of teh cake to see who could devour it the fastest.  
"Um.. Soushi? Nelsha has a present for you.. Can nelsha five it to you outside?" Nelsha asked, looking at the floor, holding her present behind her back.  
"Sure Nelsha! Here, let me escort you." Soushi said, smiling down at her and holding out his arm. His dark eyes twinkled.  
Nelsha linked her arm in his and gigle.d Her knees went to jelly as Soushi led her out of the hotel and into the cool night air.  
The wind ruffled through Nelsha's hair. Soushi never really noticed how beautiful Nelsha really was. Suddenly, Nelsha thrust the gift out at Soushi, smiling up at him, her cheeks red as usual and her eyes twinkling.   
"Soushi, Nelsha wants you to have this. It is very special to her and she hopes you like it." Nelsha stammered. Soushi smiled at her, he enjoyed her youthfulness.  
"Thank you Nelsha! But.. if it is special to you, you need not give it to me." He replied, gently holding it.  
"No no no! You may keep it, Nelsha wants you to have it!" Nelsha said.  
Soushi slowly sighed and opened the gift. Was he mistaken? It was her dress box! For one... this was Nelsha's life and two... whot would he do with dresses?  
"Look inside."  
Soushi unlatched the box. Inside.. silk, beautiful white linenm and .. purple feathers? He gently pulled it out. He raised his eye brow and Nelsha blushed furiously.  
"Go model it with your new sword accesories!" Nelsha squealed, pushing him inside.  
****  
"I hear them coming! Nelsha, must I do this?" Soushi asked, hiding in a corner. Nelsha pulled him out as the door opened. In barged Sodina, Kyleen, Wyna, Muza, and Meis. They stared at Soushi. Meis's mouth dropped and Muza froze, believing he had seen a beautiful woman.  
"Whot is going on here?" Wyna asked, confused. Sodina stood speechless.  
"Whot the hell are you doing, Soushi?" Kyleen asked, She knew Soushi like women.. but to wear their clothing was a little much.  
Nelsha smiled, saying, " Isn't Soushi attractive? Nelsha gave him her Dress Master costume for his birthday!" She giggled.  
"Oh my God! We have to go get a picture! Wyna and Sodina, drag Muza! Let me escort you, babe!" Meis commmanded. He pulled Soushi close and wrapped his arms around him. Wyna and Sodina pushed Muza our the door.  
"Uh... Meis... I'd rather not..." Soushi began, turning a bright shade of red. he couldn't finish. Meis had pressed his lips to Soushi's and forcefully slipped his tongue in his mouth in a genuine kiss.  
"You know, Soushi. I was only kidding when I said you dressed like a woman! Whot the hell did you go and do this for?" 


End file.
